


Victory Song

by baby_changbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_changbin/pseuds/baby_changbin
Summary: This is based on the hunger games and Dreamwatch so don't get mad at me if u reconise something. And please leave suggestions behind of how Chan is going to confess to Woojin.





	1. Chapter 1

Once a year there this games, you have to be in a team and you have to try to survive by killing the other contestants. ‘’Mom i don’t want to wear bright clothes.’’ Changbin walks to his mom exclaiming that he doesn’t want to wear bright clothes. He hates them, he loves black tho. ‘’Sweetie you’ll have to there is a huge chance that you’re on the team of this district.’’ His mom helps Changbin in his clothes. After Changbin was dressed up they have to go to the ceremonie where the rich people pick 9 names for the team. His district is district 9 and he hopes every year that he doesn’t get picked. Until now that never happened but that’ll change soon. While he walked to the platform where the contestants get chosen he walked into a friend. ‘’Hi binnie how are you feeling?’’ His friend walks towards him trying to comfort him and himself. ‘’Not so good Channie hyung i have to wear bright clothes!’’ Changbin tries to make feel like every other day. But they both know that it’s not. ‘’Welcome people of district 9! How nice to be finally here, The contestants i’m about to pick have to be a week with each other to get to know each other better, like you all know.’’ This woman shouts in the microphone trying to make it look like a show. ‘’Let’s hope for another year not to be chosen right Chan hyung.’’ Changbin whispers in Chan’s ear he is quite nervous. ‘’So let’s start with the first lucky person. That person is…. Lee Felix, please come forwards Lee Felix.’’ An young sweet boy walks forwards to the stage he looks terrified. ‘’The next lucky person is….. Christopher Bang, please come forwards Christopher Bang.’’ Chan squeezed Changbin’s hand just before he walked forwards. ‘’Contestant number three is….Kim seungmin, please come forward Kim Seungmin.’’ Than another boy walks towards the stage. After a while there were 8 contestants. Lee Felix, Christopher Bang, Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung, Yang Jeongin, Kim Woojin and Lee Minho. With one more contestant to go Changbin didn’t get any less scared. ‘’Then the last contestant is….Seo Changbin, please come forward Seo Changbin.’’ Chan collapsed why, why him why my best friend. Chan almost cried he didn’t want to lose his friend in this stupid game. What Chan didn’t know is that Changbin thought the exact same about this. ‘’Well contestants i’ll bring you to this new district with luxe you have never seen before you guys are going to have so much fun.’’ Changbin and the other contestants walked to this train thing. And they stepped in, the inside of the train thing was filled with all sorts of furniture and food. ‘’I-i-i wanna go h-ho-home.’’ This guy named Jeongin looked scared and cried in silent. ‘’Come here kid, how old are you?’’ Changbin walked towards Jeongin and he hugged him trying to comfort him. ‘’I-i-i am 16 y-y-ye-years hyung.’’ Jeongin hugged Changbin back still crying. ‘’That young they shouldn’t allow young people in this games!’’ Changbin brought Jeongin to his room. ‘’Hey Jeongin you’ll be okay, okay i’ll be there to look out for you.’’Changbin puts Jeongin in his bed and wishes him a goodnight before he leaves. Changbin closes Jeongins door and he hopes that nothing will happen to him. ‘’H-hey you’re Changbin hyung right?’’ The boy called Felix walks to Changbin. ‘’Yeah how are you...Felix’’ Changbin looked good at the boy. He notices that the boy has a lot of cute freckles and looks cute but that his low voice doesn’t matches. ‘’Well i am kinda scared to be honest but i guess i am okay.’’ Felix looks worried because he doesn’t know how to fight and he is not capable of murder. ‘’Hey you guys were all not capable of murder but we’ll have to eventually, but let’s not say this in front of Jeongin he is too young for that.’’ Woojin was standing on a table telling everyone that they’ll have to murder. He looks terrified but he is the oldest so he thought that he has to take the responsibility. After a week passed Changbin really got attached by Felix he didn’t know why. He also got a little attached to Jeongin he saw him as his younger brother.


	2. The games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the hunger games and Dreamwatch so don't get mad at me if u reconise something. And please leave suggestions behind of how Chan is going to confess to Woojin.

The 9 contestants were nervous while they were waiting in a cabinet to go up to there gamefield. They said that they had to wear warm clothes so they expect a cold place but they don’t know. ‘’Hyungs… we’re going t-to s-surv-vive r-r-right?’’ Jeongin was holding Hyunjin’s and Seungmin’s hand hoping it’ll be okay. ‘’Of course it is going to be okay Jeongin were here to protect you.’’ Woojin smiled at Jeongin he sounded confident but he definitely wasn’t. ‘’Welcome contestants when the clock is on 0 you can grab a weapon for defense than the games begin make sure you don’t die.’’ A voice came out of the air and everyone looked up. ‘’Okay Jeongin, Chan and Felix you three run as fast as you can into the forest make sure you protect each other. Me and the others are grabbing a weapon if we can okay don’t look back we’ll look for you guys.’’ Woojin was explaining everything to his team mates he just hopes everything is going to be okay. ‘’Let’s do this Woojin hyung we can do this.’’ Chan said his words with hope that everything is going to be okay. He didn’t dare to tell Woojin what he has been feeling for him, not at the games not yet. 

the timer was counting down: 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, everyone was standing ready to run towards the weapons except for Chan, Felix and Jeongin, 2, 1, 0. Chan, Jeongin and Felix were running as fast as they could into the forest. They were looking for a cave or something were they can hide with their team. At the other side were there team mates grabbing weapons and running into the forest. After a while Woojin puts up his and to shush everyone. He whistles as sine that there here in the forest. After a few minutes they see Chan walking towards them. He leadeth them to their hiding place so they could get ready to sleep. They agreed that every hour someone else was the guard so the others can sleep. After they had eaten something Woojin showed everyone the weapons that the others had grabbed. 

‘’Wow thanks for grabbing the bow i am good with that weapon, that is the only weapon i am good with.’’ Chan looked thankful cause they thought about him. ‘’You’re welcome hyung. Anyways we do have to share the weapons. Or is someone good at other stuff?’’ Changbin looked around while he said that he looked a bit concerned. But when no one expected it, ‘’I am good at setting things on fire hyung, i can do it quickly and easily.’’ Jeongin came through he was a bit shy because he never told anyone about that he is good at this. ‘’Really Jeongin can you maybe show us?’’ Seungmin gave Jeongin two wooden sticks that he founds in the forest. Seungmin sounded a bit curious he didn’t really believed Jeongin. ‘’S-sure hyung c-can someone c-count?’’ Jeongin was so nervous he had to prove to his hyungs that he is useful. ‘’Sure Jeongin i’ll count for you.’’Hyunjin grabbed Jeongin s hand for a second to wish him luck. ‘’O-okay h-here it goes.’’ Jeongin settled down in the middle of the circle ready to make a little fire. He rubbed the sticks together while Hyunjin was counting in silent. He rubbed them one more time together until there was a spark. As soon as that spark came the stick burned. ‘’I-it was exactly 5 seconds.’’ Hyunjin spoke soft he was impressed he never saw someone making a fire this fast. Jeongin broke the fire and went back to the circle. He is so proud you can see that he is smiling and he couldn’t stop smiling. He finally proved to his hyungs that he isn’t useless.

‘’Wow Jeongin i am sorry that i doubted you i really am.’’ Seungmin walked towards Jeongin to apologise for his behavior. ‘’I-it is okay hyung i just wanted to feel useful.’’ Jeongin looked down in shame when he was younger he always got bullied because they thought that he was the odd one out while he just fitted the best.

At night.  
Changbin had the first watch. It was really boring until someone tapped on his shoulder. ‘’H-hey Changbin hyung can i join you, i can’t sleep.’’ Felix settled down next to Changbin ''Hyung can i tell you something? But please don't hate me or laugh at me.'' Felix looked down to a slightly smaller team member. ''S-sure Felix go ahead.'' Changbin looked up to the boy with his beautiful freckles and his pink lips. He didn't told Felix yet that he had a crush on him in like forever. ''H-hyung i-i think t-that i l-l-like y-you as in that i-i a-am g-gay.'' Felix looked up to the boy and regretted that he said that in front of his crush. ''I-i like y-you too Felix.'' All Changbin's worries were gone for a few moments. He realised that he loved Felix and that Felix loved him back. ''W-would y-you like t-to date m-me hyung?'' Felix looked already a bit happier there is this huge smile on his face that he can't get away. ''Yes i would love to Felix, now let's wake up Jisung for the next watch.''


	3. Dead and confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the fast dead.

‘’Jisung wake up, it is your turn now.’’ Changbin shakes Jisung awake. Jisung opened his eyes looking who dared to wake him up. He sees Changbin and Felix in front of him. ‘’Felix why are you awake?’’ Jisung asks curious, he knows that it is Changbin’s shift and not Felix’s. ‘’No reason sleepy head now go it is your shift now.’’ Changbin pulled Jisung up. And he he pushed him to the door. ‘’Now let’s go to bed okay Felix.’’ Changbin pulled Felix along to an empty spot on the ground. ‘’Hyung c-can i cuddle with you?’’ Felix settled down on the ground next to Changbin. ‘’Sure Felix.’’ Changbin pulled him down. After awhile of cuddling they fell asleep. After another hour of sleep they got woken up by Chan. He told them that there were people coming and that they have to move as fast as they can. Changbin grabbed the food and weapons and they runned as fast and far as they can. After a while of running they found another place to stay. They heard cannon shots they looked up in the air and they saw pictures of a few candidates of district 5 Hoseok, Jimin and Jungkook. They all now what those cannon shots mean it means that there are persons killed. This time of district 5 but who knows who will be next. The next morning they were eating some fruits they found into the forest. ‘’Uhmm Felix and i want to tell you something.’’ Changbin walked slowly forwards to the other members together with Felix. ‘’What do you guys want to tell?’’ Woojin asks. He thought they might want to tell something about the other contestants or about the game. ‘’Well……...we started dating.’’ Changbin and Felix both closed there eyes after the confession they were worried about how they would react. ‘’Wow really. That is so nice for you guys.’’ Hyunjin reacted first he hugged Changbin and Felix. And soon everyone follows by hugging them. ‘’Sengmin, Hyunjin and Jeongin do you guys wanna search for some fruits we can eat. And please bring some weapons.’’ Chan said looking at the last apple they have. ‘’Sure hyung we will we’ll be back as soon as possible.’’ Seungmin grabbed two weapons while saying that. Hyunjin grabbed Jeongin’s hand and pulled him along. After a few minutes of walking they finally see some Apples and berries. ‘’Uhmm hyungs i have to tell you something after Felix confessed i finally have the courage to tell you guys that i love you…...both.’’Jeongin grabbed some berries while saying that in shame. ‘’I like you guys too.’’ Seungmin said blushing. ‘’And i like you guys too.’’ Hyunjin said. They all looked so happy. ‘’Hey there are some contestants.’’ Some guy runned towards them and threw a spear ad them. Hyunjin jumped away but he didn’t realise that Jeongin was behind him. The spear hitted Jeongin right in the heart, and he died so fast. Seungmin was so mad that he threw the spear the guy used back at him. The guy who killed Jeongin also died.


	4. Package

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the wrting skills i try my best

Back at the cave the other members heard two cannon shots they were praying it wasn’t one of their team members. “I’ll go look if they’re okay” Minho said. He grabbed a bow and runned following the footprints. At one point Minho runned into an open spot. He sees Hyunjin and Seungmin on the ground it looks like they’re doing something on the ground. He comes closer, and he jumped away as soon as he sees the dead body of Jeongin. Hyunjin and Seungmin were putting flowers around him to make him like a funeral. They were crying in silent. “Who did this?” Minho asks carefully still shocked by the dead body. “W-we d-d-d-don’t k-know b-but we killed h-h-h-him hyung.” Hyunjin answers crying. “Can you p-p-please g-g-g-get the o-o-other members s-s-so w-w-we can have a funeral.” Seungmin says also crying. He wants to say properly goodbye with the other members. “S-sure.” Minho runs away back to the cave. After a few minutes he comes back with the other members he didn’t told them yet what happened he just asked if they could follow him. 

In those few minutes Hyunjin and Seungmin made a flower bed around Jeongin. “What is happening here?” Woojin asks he didn’t see the body yet the others already did. He pushed the others to the side and then he sees Jeongin. Woojin cries mumbling “B-but he was so young why him.” “We wanted to say goodbye.” Seungmin still cried he felt like a piece of his heart is missing but he has to stay strong for Jeongin. Hyunjin thought the exact same. He would go through this together with Seungmin. After everyone said goodbye they wanted to go back. So everyone walked back but Hyunjin and Seungmin stayed, they wanted to give Jeongin a kiss goodbye. They both kissed Jeongin softly on his lips and then all the feelings came back all the anger for that guy. But they had to put that away, so they did and before they went to the others they kissed each other one time on the lips. And then they runned back to the cave. “Dear contestants we’ll help you a bit, at the point you started is a package for your district with in it what you need.” The voice from the air was back, telling them that they could have something to survive. “should we go there hyungs?” Seungmin ask. He thought it could help but it is also a risk. “I think that i should go Seungmin i am the strongest and ten i’ll go with Changbin.” Chan says pointing at Changbin who couldn’t even respond. “Okay Chan but please be careful.” Woojin says he hands Chan some weapons ( a spear and a bow). “Please be careful hyung.” Felix says. He is scared to lose Changbin. He kisses Changbin once before he leaves with Chan. Chan and Changbin run as fast as they can to the point they started, so they could grab the package. They see so many other contestants that also wants a package. “Hyung i am scared.” Changbin says regretting that he came along. He looked at the contestants who kill each other. And then Chan runs as fast as he can to the package. Changbin just looks at him scared to move. And Changbin doesn’t know how but Chan runs back unharmed. And then they both run as fast as they can back to their cave, and when they finally arrive their is this big surprise. In the front of the cave there were some other contestants who trapped their teammates they were ready to kill Felix. And Changbin got so mad that he killed the contestants immediately. He was never this mad after they were on the ground he hugged Felix and Chan helped the others. They went to another place there is this big tree and they climb in there to be save. As soon as they were up they opened the package there is food clean water and clean clothes in there. They were so happy and they all drink from the clean water first and after that they all eat something. They count the cannon shots. They heard 50 shots so that means that there are still 25 contestants are left. So they have to defeat 16 other people they are so scared scared for what has to come.


	5. Love and death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the many dead people but my friend Ohmy_chicken says i should

They were all wearing their clean clothes and Seungmin and Hyunjin are visiting Jeongin’s grave everyday. But one day there wasn’t his dead body there were only flowers. Hyunjin started crying. He wants Jeongin to be back, so that he can close him in his arms. “It is going to be okay Hyunjinie, at least I hope.” Seungmin says trying to comfort him. He closes Hyunjin in his arms and hugs him tight. “Come on let’s go back we have to win. I can’t lose you too.” Seungmin says he presses a kiss on his nose. And helps him up. “O-o-o-okay.” Hyunjin says with tears in his eyes. They walk back and on their way back they heard twelve more shots. After hearing that they runned back at their hiding place to see if everyone is still okay. When they get back they see Chan bleeding on the ground, he is not dead yet but he will if Minho doesn’t help. “For god sake Minho go help Chan.” Seungmin shouts at Minho. “I want to but i don’t have what i need to help him.” Minho says panicking now. “I can make medicine Hyung.” Jisung said looking to the ground. He thought could i finally be helpful. “that would be so helpful thanks Jisung, can you start making them?” Minho asks he is so happy he could kiss Jisung right now. “Yeah of course, i’ll start right now.” Jisung started to make some juicy thing and gave it to Minho. “this should help hyung.” Jisung looked nervous he just hopes that the medicine of organic stuff helps. Minho puts the stuff on Chan’s bleeding chest and after he did that he ripped of a part of his shirt and uses that as bandage. “This should work Chan it is going to be okay.” Minho says Helping Chan up. “Woojin after this happened I just want to tell you that i have a crush on you.” Chan said he is a bit shock and hoped that Woojin would react well. “I like you too Chan, like a lot sorry for not telling that before.” Woojin says smiling he has never been so happy before. He even forgot about the games. “Chan hyung should we look around for some other contestants i am a decent fighter and Hyunjin too so maybe we can go together? If that’s okay with you.” Seungmin says he looks confident. “S-sure but take two weapons with you.” Chan says he can’t believe that Seungmin who is shy first grown up so fast. “Okay hyung, come on Hyunjin let’s go.” Hyunjin and Seungmin grabbed a weapon and runned outside. After a while Hyunjin started to talk. “Seungmin i don’t think that this is a good idea anymore, why did we go, it isn’t smart. What do we do now, so many people die because of this, i am scared, we should go back Seungmin. Can we go back, i don’t wanna lose you too, i am so scared.” Hyunjin says panicking. Seungmin kisses him to shut him up ( it is quite a long kiss). “We should hide now i hear something.” Seungmin says with a smile. He grabbed Hyunjin’s hand to pull him along. “I-i love you.” Hyunjin says before he dies. Seungmin points his crossbow at the one who killed Hyunjin and he fires. Right in the contestants heart. Seungmin grabbed Hyunin with both arms and he cries. it was a spear right in the heart, he cries even harder he lost two people he loves. He doesn’t want to live anymore he wants to be with them in heaven. He takes ( still crying ) Hyunjin back to the cave when he arrives the members say “we heard 5 cannon shots is everyone okay?” Seungmin started to cry again. “Why are you crying Seungmin” Minho asks he walks to Seungmin. Seungmin points outsides still crying. Minho walks outside and comes shocked back in. “I-it is Hyunjin…..” Minho says he grabs his head.


	6. Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think that happens next in the story please comment

Seungmin cries even harder after Minho said that. The others went to look outside to see if it is true. They came back in all shocked. “H-he e-even w-w-warned me t-that we s-shouldn’t g-go.”Seungmin said he tries to hold back his tears. “I-i-i lo-.” Seungmin stopped talking he heard something. “E-everyone grab a w-weapon someone is coming.” He said while holding his crossbow. They all hide scared of what is going to happen hoping that Seungmin misheard it. Someone walked in and Felix started crying it was his old friend BamBam and the others are going to shoot him. Woojin throws a spear at him right in the heart. Felix cries even harder he wants to run to his friend his best friend who just got murdered but before he could do that Changbin grabbed him by his wrist. Changbin tries to hold him back to shush him he has the feeling that this guy didn’t come alone. Changbin kisses Felix in a try to calm him down. Seungmin sees this and slowly pushes his back against the wall he slides down and put his head between his knees crying. Jisung is next to him and he slides down as well in a try to comfort him telling him “it is going to be okay.” Minho sees this and looks jealous at Seungmin who is still crying. Someone else came in Woojin recognized him as Jackson. Minho comes forward when Jackson isn’t paying attention and kills him with his sword, he goes back as fast as possible to the place he was hiding. Jisung looks terrified to Minho. “It is going to be okay.” Minho whispers towards Jisung. Jisung smiled. After awhile of waiting the coast was clear so they went out of there waiting places and Seungmin sees Changbin and Felix hugging so he looks away and then he sees Woojin and Chan hugging. He doesn’t sees the point of live anymore not without Hyunjin and Jeongin. After the members left to explore Seungmin saw his chance to kill himself. He searches for a rope, after he found one he stands on a stone underneath a tree. he makes a noose and hangs it in the tree and the other side around his neck. He kicks the stone away and there he hangs ready to go to heaven to be with his lovers again. When the members came back they see Seungmin hanging in the tree. “D-did he kill himself?” Jisung asks he is scared he thought it wasn’t possible to commit suicide. “Don’t look at it sungie…..”Minho says while taking Jisung in his arms, they hear more cannon shots and more. A song played and they got dizzy and fell asleep. When they woke up they didn’t recognize the place t was so beautiful. “I am sorry for your lost, we’ll take care of a funeral is it okay if they're in one coffin instead of three.” A woman says the guys didn’t know her but she was dressed up as a maid. “I think that is what they wanted.” Felix says wisely at least that is how he sounds everyone knows that he is far away from wisely. They stood up and looked around it looks so big and beautiful.

-A few days later-  
The funeral was there and Woojin wants to see them before they go into the grave. He sees them they’re lying next to each other not in contact. So before Woojin goes he make them hold each other hands. “they look so cute now.” Woojin says while walking back. Then the funeral starts, Felix and Jisung cried already before it started and now they even cry harder. Changbin tries to comfort Felix by hugging him and Minho does the same by Jising. And Woojin and Chan are hugging each other while crying. 

-A few minutes after the funeral-  
After they were buried they went to a building to mourn. Day6 started playing with Seungmin’s favorite songs. And after that a few trot songs Jeongin liked, and after that a few drake songs Hyunjin loved to listen to.


	7. little kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello peeps i know my stories are totally shit and my grammar sucks but hey i gotta do something with my life. But yeah i just wanted to say pls look at my friends acc Ohmy_chicken i really love her stories and pls comment how i should do the next part cause i am out of ideas.

They could go home well not their old home their new home with a lot of luxe that they had never seen before. They all cried when they came back and they were anxious. Anxious of what’s going to happen next. They weren’t used to this. The woman from before came back in. “Hi i would like to announce something, if you like to you guys can get married together oke that’ll be it bye.” Then she walked away again. “S-so w-what do we do now?” Jisung asks he is confused because what does that woman mean by ‘you can get married’.  
“Uhm i don’t really know, we can play truth or dare?” Woojin says smiling he is glad that the miserie is finally over. “Sure okay Felix truth or dare?” Minho says while he turns around so he is facing Felix. Before Felix answers they all sit down in a circle. “T-truth i guess?” Felix says ashamed he is the youngest now and he wants to be an open book. “Okay uhmmm…..Oh i know what would you wanna change about your life?” Minho asks looking up to Felix and Felix looks back. “I would make sure that S-S-Seungmin didn’t kill himself and to bring the others back.” Felix teared up one tear rolled over his cheek. “O-okay J-Jisung truth o-or dare?” Felix asks looking at Jisung. “Uhmm d-d-d-dare” Jisung says he doesn’t want to look weak not in front of the others. “Look at Minho Chan” Woojin whispered it in his ears while Felix was thinking of a good dare. Chan looks and sees Minho looking at Jisung and Minho blushes a bit. “OMG i have a good idea Woobear.” Chan almost screamed. “W-Woobear!” Changbin started laughing and rolled over the ground. “Felix how about….” Chan whispered something in Felix’s ear. “OMG yeshhhhh yEeEeET” Felix actually screams. “Okay my dare for you Jisung is to KISS Minho.” Felix laughs a little and steps back. “W-wha-” Jisung mumbles helpless he blushes a little. Minho turns red and sat down in the middle of the circle. Jisung sat down next to him and Minho comes a bit closer. Jisung can hear his breath he can feel the warmth of his breath. And then Jisung leans in for the kiss they kiss a while until Changbin and Felix pull them away.


End file.
